


Take Me There

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants this. He <i>needs</i> this.</p>
<p>(<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7143035">Let Go</a>, told from Jack's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks to [tiptoe39](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39) for looking this over!
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr May 2, 2016.

Jack watches Bitty as he checks the ropes binding Jack’s ankles to the foot of the bed. His wrists are bound to the headboard, and he feels rather like a starfish in this position. The ropes aren’t tight, just secure enough to keep him restrained.

He wants this. He _needs_ this.

Bitty moves up to check the ropes binding Jack’s wrists, then straddles his waist, holding a black silk blindfold. Jack suppresses a shiver. The candlelight from the dresser across the room bathes Bitty in a warm glow, but casts his face in shadow. His features are soft, his eyes wide.

“Color?” Bitty asks.

“Green.” The word escapes his lips like a prayer as he holds Bitty’s gaze. Some would see this and think it was about submission and dominance, but for Jack, it’s about quieting his brain for a little while, giving himself over to Bitty’s exquisite care.

“Close your eyes, honey,” Bitty whispers. Jack obeys, and Bitty wraps the blindfold around his eyes, tying it in the back. It’s firm but not tight, the silk impossibly soft against his temples and eyelids. He feels Bitty’s lips brush his forehead. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

Having willingly given up mobility and vision, Jack focuses primarily on his sense of touch. He is surrounded by comfort - high thread-count sheets, soft restraints, and the plushness of Bitty’s lips as he trails kisses down Jack’s chest and stomach. He feels the bed shift, and then the solid warmth of Bitty settling down between his spread legs. He starts at the first touch of Bitty’s lips to the inside of his thigh, but relaxes as Bitty’s lips travel, dropping little kisses on his thighs, Bitty’s small, sure hands braced on his legs. He starts dropping, little by little, into that relaxed, hazy state of consciousness, but just then Bitty changes it up, sucking on the inside of his thigh. A jolt of arousal zings through Jack’s body as Bitty licks and sucks on the thin, sensitive skin high up on his thigh, in a spot only Bitty will be able to see, and he’s distantly aware that he’s moaning and straining at his bonds.

“You can be loud, if you want to, honey,” Bitty says, his voice suffused with gentleness. “I want to hear you. Focus on how your body feels. Let everything else go.”

Jack feels Bitty’s hands stroking his thighs, and then the soft pressure of his body on Jack’s torso, the small gust of breath right before Bitty kisses him, tender, so tender that Jack whimpers from the sensation. Bitty’s lips pull away, and Jack wants to chase them, wants to drink and drink from those lips…

“Color?” Bitty asks, concern in his voice.

“Green, green,” Jack pleads. _Don’t leave, come back, I need you_ , he thinks, swimming in the hazy darkness. Bitty kisses him again, a wordless benediction, before pulling away and settling back between Jack’s legs. Jack is floating, unmoored in a sea of hazy pleasure and want. He can feel Bitty moving about, and then Bitty’s arm is resting across his hipbones.

The first touch of Bitty’s lube-slick fingertips to Jack’s perineum sends a frisson of pleasure through his body, leaving him gasping. Those questing fingers continue their slide downward and back, until Bitty reaches his hole, and circles a single slick fingertip around the furled muscle. Jack moans, his whole body relaxing into the mattress. Then Bitty’s fingertip breaches his hole, and his body jolts suddenly, nerve endings alight with arousal. He wants this, _mon Dieu_ he wants this so badly, and the feeling of Bitty’s finger sliding inside his body brings him close to tears of relief.

Bitty sets a slow pace, pumping in and out of Jack’s body, and then Jack feels Bitty’s arm shift off of his hips. He mourns the loss of the grounding contact, but only for a moment, as Bitty’s hand grips Jack’s cock. He feels Bitty shift his position slightly and then-

“ _Crisse_ , Bits,” Jack groans, as Bitty licks his cockhead. His hips buck as he seeks the warm wetness of Bitty’s mouth, and is soon rewarded with the dual pleasure of Bitty’s tongue on his glans, and his finger still working him open. It’s just a shade on the side of _not enough, want more_ , and he’s about to ask when Bitty simultaneously swallows him down to the root and slides two fingers into his ass.

“Ohhhhh, _fuck_!” Jack shouts, his body wracked with tremors. It feels so fucking good and then Bitty brushes his prostate, and it’s almost - it’s too - _fuck_ \- his back arches, as if trying to pull away from the sensation and seek out more of it at the same time - his heart races - _mon Dieu, mon Dieu_ -

“Color, Jack?”

It’s too much, it’s just a little too much, and he just needs a minute because he doesn’t want this to stop but _Crisse_ – “Y-yellow,” Jack says, and he’s ashamed at the tremor in his voice. This is what he wants, dammit, why is his body betraying him?

Bitty releases Jack’s cock and stills his fingers inside Jack’s body. Jack focuses on his breathing - _in, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4 -_ as Bitty strokes Jack’s stomach, his hand a steady, relaxing pattern of back and forth, back and forth. He feels Bitty rest his head on his hip, grounding him to the here and now. Jack has no concept of time; he doesn’t know how long they stay like that, and he gives a silent prayer of thanks for Bitty’s infinite patience and understanding.

“Jack?” Bitty’s voice is tentative.

“G-green now. Green,” Jack breathes.

Bitty carefully twists his fingers inside Jack, slowly working back up to the intensity of before. Jack focuses on the feeling of Bitty’s fingers inside his body, the pressure that he craves. Then Bitty wraps his small hand around Jack’s cock again, letting Jack adjust to that additional sensation. The touch of Bitty’s tongue to his cockhead sends sparks of pleasure through his groin, radiating out and down his legs. He’s distantly aware that he’s moaning and trying his best to meet Bitty’s thrusts with his hips. His whole world has narrowed to the sensations below his waist - Bitty’s mouth and hand on his cock, Bitty’s fingers in his ass, Bitty, Bitty, Bitty.

Jack can feel his orgasm as it builds; it starts as a warmth at the base of his spine, and radiates outward, steadily growing. He is adrift in darkness, but there is a brightness around the edges now, tinged with orange, growing brighter and brighter with each lick and suck of Bitty’s mouth, with every twist and push of his clever fingers. The release he craves is just out of reach, though, and he strains against his bonds trying to chase it, hips bucking and stuttering as he seeks more, more, _more_ –

The shout that is ripped out of him with the force of his orgasm is loud, rough, coming from the very depths of his mind and body, and yet he barely hears it. He is consumed by brightness, the orange hues going blindingly white as Bitty just barely strokes his prostate while swallowing Jack’s cock. Jack’s hips lift completely off the bed, his back muscles taut with the effort, as he rides wave after wave of pleasure. Then, as fast as it happens, it’s over, and Jack is sinking back into the bed, into his mind, the blinding white light replaced with a hazy glow behind his eyelids, like the sunset over the pond at Samwell - rosy reds and pale purples, and _warmth_. He barely registers Bitty’s fingers sliding out, or Bitty releasing his cock; everything is muzzy and warm, and Jack floats there, safe and content.

Jack comes back to himself in Bitty’s embrace. He has his arms wrapped around Bitty’s waist, his head tucked under Bitty’s chin, and he’s curled up on his side, but he can’t remember Bitty untying him or removing the blindfold. Bitty is stroking his back and whispering words that Jack can’t even make out, but he doesn’t need to - they are suffused with all the love Bitty possesses, and they wash over Jack like a warm summer rain. He raises his head to look at Bitty, and even in the dim candlelight, Bitty _glows_.

“Thank you,” he says, hoping that in those simple words, Bitty can feel all of Jack’s love and gratitude.

Bitty smiles, brilliant as the sun, and kisses his forehead - a blessing, a promise, that he will always be there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Crisse = Christ
> 
> mon Dieu = my God


End file.
